Vampires and Wizards
by SpikeXanderXXX
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione meet Bella and Edward. Worlds combine, new relationships are made,others are broken. The story occurs after Eclipse within the Twilight Series and after Deathly Hallows in Harry Potter.


Vampires and Wizards

Chapter 1

Harry looked down for the last time at Voldemort's reptilian corpse and one more glance at the wand, the weapon that had backfired on his master; the elder wand. Its tip still glowed with the jewel ghastly green, the glow of Avada Kedavra. Since Harry had not cast the spell, his soul remained complete. The Elder wand backfired, because Harry was the true master, and as such with the chant of Expelliramus, he was able to backfire Voldemort's rather weak Avada Kedavra

"Harry you made it!" Hermione screamed running at Harry at full force. Harry felt Hermione glomp him and bound her small arms around his scrawny waist. Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes, dousing his black cloak with moisture.

"I did, Sadly Ron has not." Harry said slowly, looking down into Hermione's magnetizing blue eyes. Hermione laughed then continue to weep. Harry held her tighter and began to weep right along with her. For their best friend, Ron Wesley was dead, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, who for Ron, was the last spell she had cast. Before Mrs. Wesley interceded and overcame her petty charm, and killed that nasty bitch.

Evening had come upon Hogwarts, the few tenants left within the castle, rented out some of the classrooms for evening. Harry guided the downtrodden Hermione to the Room of Requirements, where hopefully he could maybe lighten up her rather depressive mood. Ron his best friend, now dead, Harry himself could not believe such a thing happened. Luckily Harry knew what lied beyond the veil, a world of paradise. Now he remained with Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents, and his brother Fred. Harry smiled for at least he knew Ron was better off where he was, in paradise, beyond the veil. For now he had the one he loved, her small, withering form, up in arms, carrying her with the greatest of his strength to the Room of Requirements. There a bedroom lay unattended waiting for the two lovers

The sun shone unusually bright within the cold December day in Forks, Washington; only a few sparse clouds dotted the horizon. Usually, clouds clouded the horizon, and rain fell for sometimes thirty days straight. Yet for today was the first day of sun. For Bella it was a day without Edward. Bella slipped on her red top, and slipped on her black flip flops, and nearly got to the door before Charlie her dad stopped her.

"Bella, Where are you heading," he said from the foyer.

"No where!" she said slowly opening the front door.

"Come back," he said, her dad ran up to the door clothed in his blue police uniform.

"See you later!" Bella screamed running out the door before her door grabbed her. She ran without looking back, loose leaves and pebbles flying through the air as she headed towards her red jeep. The doors had gigantic dents from past wear and tear, yet it still worked. Seeing her dad nearing the car, she jumped into the torn brown seat of the truck and started the ignition.

"Vrooom!" the car groaned a white cloud of air left the back pipe of the car, obscuring her dad's view. When the fog cleared, the car ceased to exist.

"That girl, I swear one day…" he muttered as he walked off in defeat to his police car.

Bella drove at about the speed limit towards the outer edges of Forks where the Cullen's resided. For now she drove on with patience waiting the time when she would see the huge white mansion in the horizon. The house filled with her real family, the Cullens, a vampire clan, though just about everyone town thought of them to be a family of children all adopted by the dashing, pale skinned surgeon, Carlisle. Actually just about everyone within the family had that same pale, alabaster skin and they all were vampires all against their will. They were all willing to become such in order to keep from dying, though later they wished more than ever to return to their mortal state, as they saw their vampire desires as a curse. _Oh Edward, my love, when will the time come when you lay it on me and show me the love I quench._

Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirements, and found that the room had transformed itself into a five star hotel room. The walls were of glistening marble, and red flowers petals coated the rainbow carpet of the room. _Hmmm… a motel room fit for a king and queen, made in Dumbledore style. _ What made Harry almost fall to the floor was the bed with hot pink sheets, if one were to fill it with a number of people; about fifty people could fill every inch of that wonderfully malleable mattress

"Harry, OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed as she jumped from Harry's arm and jumped onto the bed. "I think I know what the Room requires of us," she said, Harry's heart thundered against his frail chest, shaking his very foundation. Hermione began to unbutton her white shirt. Harry looked on, his cheeks burning fiercely. Time seemed to freeze as she stripped off her white dress shirt and nearly ripped her black skirt in two. As the last of her shoes and socks were off, Harry's mouth opened to the nearly nude beauty standing before him adorned with both a black lace bra and thong.

"Hermione…." Harry gasped.

"Come on Harry, Follow suite, let's see how your wand really is?" Hermione screamed. Harry tore off his white dress shirt as though he were a voracious beast. Hermione's eyes twinkle with lust as she looked at Harry's hairy, finely formed chest.

"WOOOO! Come on Harry, Take it all off!" Hermione said, giving an encouraging clap. Harry unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. Hermione swooned, for Harry was not wearing any underwear and his wand stood up, erected and growing at a steady rate.

"You have one mighty wand…!" Hermione said, starting to feel rather wet down below. Before she could gather herself, Harry pushed her into the bed, his strong arms pinning her against the mattress.

"Let us deflower that rose of yours, that has remained so untouched!" he whispered to her as the both began to get it on within the Room of Requirements

To Be Continued


End file.
